1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to linear transmissions and, more particularly, to a modular, two-piece, shift fork and gate assembly for interconnecting the shift controller assembly and the drive train in a manual transmission.
2. Discussion
As is known, manual transmissions include a plurality of gearing assemblies for selectively interconnecting an input shaft and an output shaft for effectuating different ratios of rotation for propelling the motor vehicle in which the manual transmission is installed. To select different gearing assemblies, a selector assembly is provided for interconnecting different gearing combinations between the input shaft and the output shaft. In order to prevent the selector assembly from selecting two or more gearing assemblies simultaneously, a plurality of gates may be provided which cooperate with blockers fixed to the transmission housing to prevent selector rail movement prior to proper alignment.
According to the prior art, selector assembly gates are formed by casting, stamping or powdered metal technologies. Due to the tolerances achievable by these processes, the gate must then be machined to prepare a surface suitable for subsequent processing. After machining, the end of the gate is positioned within a die in the form of a fork or specialized link member. Molten metal is then poured into the die so as to encompass the end of the gate. As the metal hardens, the fork or specialized link member is cast in place around the gate. As can be appreciated, the machining process required to prepare the gate for the fork casting step is costly, tedious and time-consuming. Additionally, due to the brittle nature of cast or powdered metal components, bending or post-cast modifying of the assembly results in fractures. Therefore, very strict tolerances must be adhered to when processing the gate. Furthermore, if either the gate or fork is incorrect, the entire assembly must be replaced.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a shift fork/gate assembly which can be formed with fewer steps, less expense, and which permits modular replacement of assembly piece parts.